The Database Core will provide support for current and future SPIRP investigators in the development of data collection instruments, to provide a secure central location for data storage, to provide support for data integrity and in making backups, and to work closely with the investigators and biostatisticians in all stages of data analysis. The Database Core will also provide support for future SPIRP investigators and insure control of project-specific data for each investigator while allowing limited access to general, non-identifying data for other SPIRP affiliated investigators. The specific aims in Phase I will be 1) to supply the information technology hardware and software infrastructure and support to implement a fully integrated database system, 2) to develop a stroke research database system that will form the infrastructure for patient oriented research projects supported by the SPIRP, 3) to provide assistance to SPIRP investigators in identification of study participants and the development of data collection instruments, and 4) to assist investigators with outcomes tracking of stroke occurrence or reoccurrence, risk factor status, patient adherence, and data analysis. The specific aim in Phase II will be to provide the support needed for implementation of future stroke intervention programs and of clinical trials supported by federal, foundation, or industry funding.